1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and in particular to a pneumatic tire that may exhibit an excellent steering stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publications Nos. 2012-218650 and 2013-151236 disclose a pneumatic tire including a tread portion having a designated installation direction to a four-wheeled vehicle. The tread portion is provided with a plurality of circumferentially extending main grooves having respective groove widths that are associated with one another.
Unfortunately, the pneumatic tire described above may not take into account the relationship between the number of inboard shoulder lateral grooves and the number of outboard shoulder lateral grooves. Accordingly, the pneumatic tire may exhibit undesirable steering stability.